Work in Progress
by ghibli22
Summary: After finally getting together with Antonio, Lovino wants to know where exactly they stand. Rated for Lovino being Lovino and mentions of sex. And its not actually a work in progress. Thats just the title :D


Lovino yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, stretching his arms above his head. Or at least… he tried to. But something was keeping his arms firmly locked to his sides. Something…

His eyes snapped open as memories of the previous night flooded his mind. Tentatively stretching out his hand, Lovino jumped when it made contact with Antonio's bare chest. Oh god. Oh _god_.

Last night they had done it. After years of beating around the bush they had finally done it. And quite frankly, it was good. Antonio had sown tiny kisses up and down his chest and neck, while he had tangled his fingers into the dark waves of hair and _pulled_. It was so much more then he could have ever hoped for but something wasn't right. Not yet.

Tearing himself away from Antonio's arms Lovino hastily began to throw on his clothes, taking special care not to not to put on any of the Spaniard's by mistake. Picking up a t-shirt he ran his hand over the sore spots on his neck before tossing it to the side and opting for a turtle-neck sweater. It was cold outside anyways. With all the condensation frozen on the windows plus the wind-chill factor it would be hard to be out if he didn't dress warmly enough.

"Hmm… Lovino? Why are you up so early?" Antonio woke up just as he was tying his shoelaces. Lovino paused for a second, then continued what he was doing.

"Get dressed. We've got to go."

"But Lovi its Saturday!" Rolling over Antonio lifted up the blankets, "We don't have to go anywhere. Come back to bed."

Standing, Lovino walked over to the door, placing his hand on the brass knob, "Meet me out front in ten minutes. If you don't I swear I will walk out on this."

His statement was met with silence then, "O-okay, Lovino. Is there something wrong?"

"… No, I'm fine. Just hurry up idiot."

Lovino opened up the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Oh, and Lovino?"

He turned again and scowled, "Nine minutes. What do you want?"

Antonio smiled, "I didn't know I would make you so embarrassed that you would have to wear a turtle-neck."

"Wha… WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU BASTARD?!"

Face flaming red he stormed through the house, leaving Antonio laughing to himself in the bedroom while he got dressed.

Breathing into his hands Lovino rubbed them together vigorously before slipping on his gloves. He zipped up his coat and checked the time on his watch. The bastard Antonio only had a half a minute to-

"Alright, Lovi! I'm ready."

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Lovino said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shrugging Antonio leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "But I'm here now, aren't I? And not one second late."

"Fine, whatever. Just get on already."

"Huh? Get on what?"

With an exasperated sigh he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "On the vespa, idiot!"

"Oh. But Lovi I don't know how to drive these things very well and-"

"Dumbass!" Walking over to the tiny vehicle he sat down and curled his hands over the handlebars, "I'm the one who's driving. Get on and put your hands on my shoulders."

Antonio stepped closer and seated himself on the vespa, quickly wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist, which elicited a small squeal from the Italian, "Bastard! I said my shoulders!"

"I know," slowly he moved his hands up Lovino's back to right below his neck, "I just wanted to hug you.

"Yeah, sure you did," revving the motor he pulled out of the driveway, sending them careening into the streets of Rome.

All was quiet at the _Teatro de Marcello_. The cold weather kept any tourists that were still around contained to the museums and hotel rooms. Lovino pulled his coat tighter around his face and looked back to make sure Antonio was still following. The Spanish man was shivering, moving his hands up and down his arms. _Dammit, _Lovino thought, _Why didn't he put on something warmer?_

Their footsteps echoed off the ancient stone, the only sound breaking through the silence. Gesturing to Antonio he lifted a rope over their head and walked further into the theatre.

"Um, Lovino?"

Lovino turned. Antonio had stopped at the rope, "I don't think we're allowed any further."

He rolled his eyes. Couldn't Antonio trust him for_ once_ in his life? "Don't worry, they know me here. Its where I come to think."

Walking forward he led Antonio into the theatre until they found a couple of seats that weren't too old. He didn't really care that the cold started to seep into his pants the second he sat down, or that the wind decided to pick that moment to really start blowing, sending his hair flying every which way. He didn't even care that Antonio's body was pressed against his own in a desperate attempt to get warm. There were no people around anyway.

"Antonio?" He said after a while of staring at the sky, "Do you love me?"

The Spaniard seemed shocked at the question before wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek, "Of course I do, my perfect little tomato."

Casting his eyes downward Lovino huddled closer within himself, "If… If this is going to work there have to be some rules, y'know."

Antonio smiled but pulled away, "Of course. Isn't that how it is in any relationship?"

"So," he looked back up, cursing the worry he knew was playing across his eyes, "You want this to be a relationship? And we're going to spend time together besides when we're doing it?"

"If that's what you want, Lovi."

He sighed, "Well I… I think I do. I mean its-"

_I'm walking on sunshine! Woah~oh! _

Lovino's eye twitched, "Antonio…" he growled.

Looking a bit sheepish Antonio dug out his cellphone and checked the caller ID, "Um, can you hold on for a second, Lovino? I really need to take this."

"But-!"

"Please, Lovi?"

Grunting Lovino nodded his head and watched Antonio walk away, flipping open his phone. Looking out across the ruins he briefly wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Hello?" Antonio asked into the receiver, knowing full well who was on the other side.

_"Antonio, __mon ami__!" Francis replied, "Doing well?"_

"Great Francis! You'll never guess what happened!"

_"What? You finally found that mind you let wander?"_

"No, that's not it," he said, completely oblivious to Francis's sigh on the other side of the line, "I got together with Lovino!"

_"Really? Wonderful, Antonio! Its about time too."_

"Huh? About time? What do you mean by-"

_"No, never mind. So, how is the little Italian?"_

"Uh…" he ran a hand through his hair, "He's alright but I have a favor to ask. Do you have influence in any of the restaurants in Rome?"

_"Of course I do. Big brother has influence _everywhere_. In fact there's this one little bistro right in the middle of the city that has quite the _romantic_ atmosphere."_

Antonio's face lit up, "That's perfect! So anyway here's what…"

Raising an eyebrow Lovino stared at Antonio as he walked back. The man seemed unusually happy, even considering it was him, "What was that all about, bastard?"

Antonio tilted his head, "Oh, nothing. Just a little business is all."

"And it couldn't wait?!"

"Not really. Are you ready to go? Its pretty cold out here."

"That's 'cause its winter, idiot! You should have dressed more… hey, wait!"

Grumbling he followed Antonio out of the theatre. This wasn't turning out anyway like he'd hoped. Maybe they were together now but nothing really changed. Just because they were having sex didn't mean Antonio would start listening to him.

Out in the parking lot he stopped short when Antonio got on the front of the vespa, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smiled like an idiot, "Driving of course. Get on."

"No way!" Lovino stormed over to the machine, "Like hell I'm letting you drive!"

"Lovino…" Antonio closed his eyes and sighed, "Can you trust me right now, please?"

He stood there, thinking about what Antonio had just said. Isn't that what he always wanted? For Antonio to trust _him_? Why in the world should he… Aw, screw it.

Sliding onto the vehicle he placed his hands on Antonio's shoulders, "Alright but if you get us killed I swear that wherever we end up I'm beating the shit out of you."

Antonio laughed, "That seems fair. But Lovi?"

"What do you want now?"

"Put your arms around me."

Lovino started, "What? Why the hell should I?!"

He felt Antonio shrug under his hands, "Because you love me?"

Hesitantly, he moved his arms down and placed them around Antonio's waist. He leaned his head against his back, and breathed in the smell of Spanish earth and tomatoes. Starting the engine, Antonio sent them once again deep into the heart of the city.

"So… what are we doing here?"

They were standing outside of a little café that proclaimed itself as the _Bella Amico_. Thin blinds covered the windows, making it seem to radiate warmth.

"Well, it looks nice, doesn't it?" Antonio wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "We didn't have any breakfast either so I bet we're both pretty hungry."

"Yeah, but so wha-"

"Come on, come on," before he could protest anymore Antonio led him through the door, smiling at the waiter before seating them at a booth overlooking the street. Lovino stared across the table as someone poured water into their glasses.

"Are you sure this is a seat-yourself place?" he asked, placing his elbows on the table.

Taking a sip of the water Antonio smiled, "Well, we're seated now, aren't we? And its not like there's anyone else here so its fine."

Warily eying the rest of the café Lovino sat back into the cushions before locking his gaze back on Antonio, "There's something going on here," he stated, "And I know it because you've got that look."

Antonio blinked, "What look?"

"The kind of look you get when you've got something planned and you're trying to hide it," shrugging off his coat Lovino yawned and rubbed his eyes, "So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on! You might as well tell me now you basta-!"

He was cut off as the waiter set two steaming plates of pasta down on the table. Looking back and forth between Antonio and the food he yelled at the waiter's back, "Hey, we didn't order yet! Hey!"

"Lovi…"

Reaching forward Antonio placed his hand over Lovino's. Lovino turned to look at him, scowling, "What the hell is wrong with this restaurant?! Don't they know we didn't order?!"

"But we did order. Or at least I did."

"… Huh?"

Antonio's grip tightened over his fingers, "I called ahead and planned this. For you."

Lovino seemed to deflate, his face immediately loosing all signs of tension, "O-oh… Oh."

"Because," Picking up his fork Antonio started to twirl it around the noodles in front of him, "I wanted you to know that I care about you. And that I really want this to work between us. Really," he smiled again, "Don't you?"

He didn't say anything for a while. Antonio looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Placing his hands on the table Lovino suddenly stood, leaned forward, and entrapped Antonio's lips within his own.

"What?" he commented, smirking at Antonio's shocked expression as he sat back down, "Can't I show a little affection sometimes? Or is that too much for your delicate brainwaves to handle?"

"Lovi!" The next thing he knew Antonio had run around the table and was practically smothering him to death, "I love you too!"

"G-get off of me, bastard! Get off!"

After struggling half-heartedly for about a minute he sighed and allowed Antonio to hold him. He stared out the window at the afternoon light shimmering off the frosted streets, and the wind whispering through the bare branches of the trees, "Why don't you drive us home?" he said.

Looking up Antonio shot him a puzzled look, " But Lovi, are you sure? I thought you didn't like me driving?"

Leaning deeper into Antonio's embrace he shrugged, "I trust you."

* * *

_You know I actually really like this one. More then I did while I was writing it. Is that weird? I wonder... Anywho, written for the Xmas LJ exchange for midori_lover._


End file.
